A Love To Outshine The World
by Tycalibur
Summary: Motoko is now 20 years old. She is clearly troubled by something in her adult life, in spite of all that she has accomplished. This story deals with her struggles in life as she proceeds forward with her new dojo and recent acceptance into Tokyo U.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love To Outshine The World**

**By Tycalibur**

This story is a Love Hina fan fiction. All characters, dialogue, plot, etc. are the property of Bandai and Mr. Akamatsu. I just use them to have fun with my own imagination in a non-profit manner.

_This story is set after the end of the Episode 14 Manga but BEFORE the Epilogue. It is centered on my favorite Hina character, Motoko, and her finishing the final steps into adulthood as she struggles with her own inner problems. She is 20 years old at the beginning of this fiction. It's mainly drama, but the classic Hina humor will be thrown in when appropriate.  This is also my first heavy attempt at writing an anime fic, you will find some of the terminology is Americanized, and some of it Japanese. I apologize for neither. Let me know what you think, I would like to continue this story as I have more ideas for it. Rated MA for violence, mild language and some implied adult situations._

**Chapter 1 – Bringing Demons Into the Light**

It was a simple matter of perception, really. One focused mind into the inexorable splitting of the heart.

_"Say, Urashima…"_

That is what she wanted.

_"What's up?"_

Emotions focused themselves into a fine point. All matter around the body subjugated itself to the will and bound itself to the spirit. But it never once touched her body.

"_How do you **really **feel about…"_

The energy took form as the mind became the heart, the heart became the body, all driven by the immutable power of her spirit.

"_I love her."_

It could withhold itself no longer. It demanded to be released. Her piercing battle-cry echoed throughout the entire canyon as she spun a turn-and-a-half, her dark steel blade following suite. The aura surrounding the body took shape as a visible whirlwind, forcing itself outward. It traveled in a merciless expanding tornado, ever-widening its path around her. At last it reached its intended goal.

Fully realized, the ki energy split the eight boulders surrounding her with unbelieveable precision. Then all became calm. The silence that followed was as deafening as the destruction.

Sated at last (for the moment), she surveyed all around her. Every boulder was split right down the middle, a fine display. After five long months, she had at last achieved an extremely powerful and legendary move, a testament to her talent and her abilities.

Then came the inevitable applause. But she was never prepared for it.

Motoko Aoyama, 20 years old, snapped out of her meditation and finally acknowledged what was around her – mainly people. Onlookers, who sat at a safe distance by the back door of the Hinata Inn. Those whom she called friends, as well as students.

But there was one other she looked for in the miniature crowd behind the Hinata Apartments, one who had not yet shown herself. She knew this person had been there, all along, behind the courtyard oak. Confirming what she already knew, the lone figure stepped from behind the tree and offered a warm smile, but a deadly grin. She, unlike the others, had not been standing at a safe distance at all.

_Oneesan._

"Well done, Motoko-chan," said Tsuruko, applauding lightly. Her sudden presence had silenced the others watching her from a distance. With her untimely arrival, they all had gone completely quiet.

Many of them knew what had happened the last time Tsuruko had shown up.

For the last few months, Motoko had been focusing her entire being into school and her kendo training to take up the mantle of a new school that her students had formed in her honor… even though her old one had been officially declared a national landmark in Kyoto. But Motoko carried on the ideals and the name to form a new brethren and fellowship within the Hinata area. The God's Cry School lived on because she willed it to. And Tsuruko had not shown herself, not once, to help or offer any advice. The last time she and Motoko met, things went rather…messily, and when it was resolved, Tsuruko had departed as quickly as she had come, leaving her younger sister even more befuddled at her strange behavior.

The old school had been abandoned when Tsuruko had left it. Some of the shamans had kept the students together, but in the end it was Motoko herself had to make a decision when her students came to her to form her own new school in the Hinata Hot Springs.

All of her students, who called her Shihan, or Sensei, were present today as well as all the residents of the Hinata Inn.

Although Motoko appreciated the support, she couldn't help but think of the things that had been plaguing her mind the last few months as she perfected her new area attack. Life was no longer just a dedication to the sword. Personally, she couldn't give a damn if she never picked up another katana again. But it was the only way she knew how to express herself without crying anymore. No one among the group watching her achievement today knew the real reasons why she was doing what she did. Her friends and her students both simply saw today's achievement as a self-affirmation of her worthiness to be the Master of the new dojo.

But they didn't know the truth. The _real _truth. They didn't know about her obsession. It had gone on so long, she herself had almost lost sight of what she had been pining over to begin with.

_But Oneesan knows. That's why she's here. She can see it in my eyes._

Her students each approached her and bowed in respect. Motoko returned each bow with kindness and solidarity, but she could still feel her big sister's piercing stare. Each student left the courtyard, to depart the Hinata Inn and return to the dojo to meditate on what they had observed, and return to their daily training.

Then her friends came. Sarah and Su were the first, both jumping about and hugging her, almost embarrassing her. Mutsumi and Kitsune both offered their child-like but sincere notes of admiration. Shinobu shyly approached her and made a quiet congratulatory remark.

Then, Kanako approached. Motoko had forgotten she was going to be visiting today. All Kanako offered was a stern nod, almost a nod of defeat. Although she wasn't 110 percent certain, Motoko could have sworn she saw Kanako give her sister a look of respect as she turned to walk away, but also a look of extreme _fear, _something Kanako was never known for displaying.

Then, at last, hand-in-hand, Keitaro and Naru approached.

"Way to go, Motoko!" Urashima was the first to speak up, his voice sincere, but painful to hear. She didn't want to hear this from him. She didn't want to look at him. But her face remained still as stone, unfazed in appearance. Motoko offered Keitaro the same bow she had offered her students. He continued to smile at her. That smile. One definitely borrowed from Seta, the one who had trained him. This one-time dimwit had turned the tables on her. And she felt every bit of it, everytime she swung her sword or called upon her inner powers.

She was close to the threshold of a breaking point again. Thank God that Naru had spoken up by that time. It had allowed Motoko to redirect her attention towards someone else.

"We're all so proud of you, Motoko! You're amazing!" Naru had become ten times more radiant than the day she confessed her love for Keitaro. Motoko gave Naru the same bow. Refusing this action since she was the last to congratulate her, Motoko found herself in a big bear-hug, compliments of Naru's generosity.

It felt good to have them all there to see her accomplishment. But it was also painful.

However, the gathering of her friends around her was to be short-lived.

"Motoko-chan, a word with you?" Tsuruko's voice cut into the air like a knife. Motoko finally turned towards her sister, who was standing a few meters away with her arms folded, leaning against the tree. Luckily for Motoko, she could see through Oneesan's false smile. And at last, the others finally began to notice the seriousness in her big sister's voice.

The residents who had been celebrating around her had suddenly gone slack-jawed. Tsuruko had certainly been adamant in the past, but never this rude and abrupt.

"Hey guys, let's take the party inside, okay? Sake on the house tonight!" Kitsune said it as light-heartedly as possible considering the circumstances.

They filed into the dorm silently, far less elated than they had been prior to Tsuruko's arrival. Motoko watched them enter the Hinata Inn, leaving her standing with her sister. She saw something that forced her heart to ache. Keitaro let go of Naru's hand, and looked back at her.

There was immediate concern in his eyes. She could see it. But it was only concern from one friend to another. Any other day, he would simply have been gawking at Naru for walking in on her half-dressed. But not today.

She looked away from him, giving him a fleeting glance that she would have to handle this alone, and an uncaring look that said _Do NOT interfere. _From the corner of her eye, she saw him go inside, listening to Naru griping at him, yelling something to the effect of "Just what were you gawking at?" The muffled sound of a punch and a crash followed.

Sometimes Motoko wanted to smack Naru. But nothing she could ever say would break the spell she had over him. Things like this – things as mysterious as Keitaro's unexplained adoration of Naru – she pondered everytime she brandished her sword, everytime she called upon her power to do more and more amazing things. This final move she had mastered would be the first new move to be added to the God's Cry School list of secret techniques in hundreds of years. But this gave her no comfort.

God, she didn't need this right now. What in the hell did her sister want this time? And why would she show up now?

Motoko turned to face Tsuruko, but did not move from where she stood. She was defiant this time. Whatever her sister wanted, she would not back down, nor be cowardly. And as far as Motoko was concerned, she could get it over with then and there.

"Well, Motoko-chan, been busy, I see?" Her sister said at last.

"Yes." Motoko remained passive, her eyes not betraying a hint of emotion.

"Your regimen has become quite impressive, as has your knowledge. I must admit, even I was a bit startled by seeing you split so many boulders."

"W-well…well, thank you, Oneesan." The response came out of her more like a question.

"You know…" Tsuruko started, circling the area like a shark. "…your swordsmanship has become quite invulnerable. After talking with many of your students yesterday while you were preparing for this, I must say that even I am impressed."

Motoko found herself suddenly enraged. Her sister, talking to her students before stopping by to say hello to her? Who did she think she was? She was still a warrior, but she was NOT the head of the school any longer. Motoko surmised it must be some kind of lack of trust, a problem her sister still obviously had with her. Still, she had no right. But Motoko did not visibly react to this. She honed her anger to a fine point. She would not strike her sister out of rage. Her sister was testing her inner mettle, she could see that now.

"….but…" Tsuruko continued.

_Here it comes. Damn her!_

"…I can see in your moves what has motivated you in your training. Don't you think that you've gone about this completely the wrong way?"

"Exactly _what _are you talking about?" Motoko interjected, her voice remaining level.

"I think you know." Tsuruko said quickly, but almost musically.

"No, I really _don't_." Her voice was beginning to take on a bored, impatient tone. She was indeed growing weary of the conversation.

"You can be sincere with your friends, but not with me?" Tsuruko said, sounding dejected.

Motoko snapped. How DARE she. "Damnit, Tsuruko, get to the _point._ You're NOT my guardian anymore. **Why** are you here?"

This seemed to yank Tsuruko out of the pleasantries. Her head also jerked Motoko's direction immediately.

"Just _who _do you think you're talking to that way, Motoko-chan?" Her voice had dropped an octave.

Motoko would have none of this. Not one bit. She had worked too hard, if for no other reason, to keep _herself_ sane. And here was her sister again, contradicting her life, her work, and trying to drive her _in_sane.

The floodgates opened.

"I'm talking to my older sister, Tsuruko. Someone who has failed to recognize me, to even understand me! You may be happy in your marriage, and your own life, but just who in the hell do you think you are to show up here after running off and never contacting me once for a year and criticize MY life? All you cared about the last time we met was that I gave my all to whatever I chose. And I am satisfied for MYSELF knowing that I have done that!" Motoko spat, the venom in her voice full of poison and intent on hurting.

Tsuruko stumbled backward, but regained her composure. She leveled her head at Motoko, the tone in her voice becoming deadly yet sincere. "You DARE to lecture me when I came here to help you?"

"I dare to lecture anyone who cannot see that I am now a grown person and carving my own path in life—"

"SILENCE!" Tsuruko's voice dropped almost another octave.

Motoko stood her ground. "Oh, is that it? You want to fight? Is that all you can do to confront me, Oneesan?"

In direct answer to Motoko's question, Tsuruko's form changed. The sky seemed to envelop both of them and turn black. Lightning struck the ground around them. Her big sister's head took on the form of a turtle, menacing, mangled and twisted. And evil.

_It's not anything but an illusion. _

Motoko stood her ground.

The hideous apparition with the face of a turtle ran towards her, until their faces were inches apart.

"YOU THINK YOUR PATHETIC OBSESSION WITH URASHIMA IS GOING TO CONTINUE YOU DOWN THE CORRECT PATH OF ENLIGHTENMENT?"

Motoko stood her ground. "I'm not afraid of you, Tsuruko," she said.

"PATHETIC! YOUR COWARDICE HAS SIMPLY TAKEN ON A DIFFERENT FORM. YOU HATE YOURSELF, SO MUCH THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO SET ASIDE YOUR TRAINING TO OBSESS OVER ANOTHER. THE OTHERS MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SEE IT, BUT REST ASSURED THAT I CAN. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. NOR WILL ANYONE AS LONG AS YOU REMAIN TURNED INWARD."

The power behind Tsuruko was immense, but it no longer frightened Motoko as it used to. Ki energy swirled around her in a violent storm, but Motoko stuck her gaze on Tsuruko and didn't let go, nor give in.

"You, my sister, are the one that is pathetic. I have learned a few things in your absence. Your rage unbalances you everytime you come here to 'teach' me a 'lesson'. I may have problems, but I am only human. Urashima taught me that. If fighting me is your wish, you will lose. If intimidating me is your wish, you have already lost."

With that, Aoyama raised her hand – without drawing her sword – and waved it in front of her casually, and the illusion Tsuruko had been projecting was blown away like a cloud of smoke in the wind, along with Tsuruko, who was sent sprawling at least 50 feet across the courtyard.

Motoko approached her fallen sister and knelt by her side. "I have lived, my dear Oneesan, because I have loved. And I have lost. Should your husband ever break your heart, you will know my pain. Until that day, you have no right to preach to me how I should feel inside."

Tsuruko did not move. Her head was turned to one side.

"Oneesan?"

Without warning, Tsuruko snapped to her feet, her sword unsheathed and raised high above her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Demons Unleashed**

_Picking up right where the last page left off._

In a blaze of light faster than the eye could see, Motoko's blade was drawn, blocking her sister with all the strength of the love and the pain in her heart. "Damnit, Tsuruko, why do you feel the need to keep testing me?"

"No more talk. You are becoming toxic inside and don't even realize it."

"No, Tsuruko, YOU are the one with the problem."

And with that, the battle resumed. Motoko dodged, parried and blocked, and continued to block, and blocked some more, with little effort wasted on her sister's futile attacks. Tsuruko soon found she could no longer gain the footing nor the advantage she used to have to defeat her sister. Her sister was simply too powrful. Entire trees in the courtyard were uprooted with great force, dirt and grass were swirled and displaced elsewhere, even the main garden fountain was cracked in two.

Motoko countered effortlessly. Tsuruko granted her a congratulatory smile every time her blade did not find its mark. But Motoko didn't care for Tsuruko's compliments. At long last, Motoko – who had spent very little energy in the fight, and had noticed Tsuruko beginning to tire – found an opening, and called upon the God's School Ultimate Strike. Overwhelming ki energy blasted from the sky, and struck her sister directly. Tsuruko fell to the ground, her body smoking with the awesome power of Motoko's anger, her face saddened in ultimate defeat.

Tsuruko tried to get to her feet, but stumbled and fell back to the ground. Shippu, the beautiful bird whom she had left to Motoko to care for, flew down from her perch to see if she was all right. She chirped and whistled for Tsuruko to wake up, then flew away when she saw Motoko once again approaching her once again fallen sister.

Motoko's eyes were aflame with blazing anger.

As her big sister weakly took to her feet, clothing tattered and burned, sword chipped in several places, something at last caught Motoko's attention that caused the hatred in her face to roil.

Tears were running down Oneesan's face. Never, in her life, had Motoko seen her sister shed a single one.

Motoko stopped, a little surprised. Her voice cracked as she spoke. "Why, Tsuruko? Why did you make me do that to you?"

Tsuruko fought the sobs and kept her voice even -- although she could not fight her tears. "You have done it yourself, Motoko-chan. If you want to be your own person, then I have no problem with that. You _are _head of the God's Cry School, I have no problem with that. But I cannot believe that – for all your training over the years – you would hurt me in the way you have today. It is damnably dishonorable."

"So is what _you_ did to _me_." Motoko shot back at her. "You know, in my 20 years on this Earth, Oneesan, I don't think I've ever been fully clear with exactly what the hell you want from me. Except to _give_ me hell, perhaps."

"Why you—"

"No, YOU LISTEN!" Motoko screamed. "For TWENTY YEARS I have been growing up learning the life of a fighter, and...and…" She began sobbing. "…what was it all for? The constant discipline? The continued belittling of my soul? Making me feel smaller than anyone I knew? Urashima made me realize I could have been _anything! _And tell me WHY you constantly became angry at me for running away, but making no effort to reel me back in when you wanted me close? Only showing up when you wanted to order me around and beat the crap out of me if I didn't submit to your wishes?"

Tsuruko could only whimper. "You misunderstood from the start. I only wanted to challenge you—"

"—and worst of all…" Motoko continued, drawing closer to her sister as her words came out in broken sobs. "You never once said you loved me! What kind of a sister ARE you? You got married and abandoned me, but you think you can come around whenever it suits you and try and make me miserable? You're PART of WHY I'm miserable, Oneesan!"

"I…Motoko…I didn't know…you were so miserable, until today."

"Save it, Tsuruko!"

"No…no. I _never_ expected to see all the things I've seen today. You've overjoyed me, made me proud, shocked me, and even made me afraid of you. But I respect you now."

Motoko stood almost nose-to-nose with Tsuruko, visibly shaking with anger.

"Motoko-chan, you know I love you. I guess I can't express it the way you want me to. So maybe you're right."

She was shocked. _Oneesan, conceding to me that she might be wrong?_

"But…some of this falls on you as well, dear sister. You have become more powerful and skilled than even I ever thought you would. But your anger, while it is sometimes necessary in a fight, is going to unhinge you from reality one day. One day, it may become too powerful for you to control. This is why … I have _always_ feared you."

"F-feared ME?"

"Why yes, Motoko-chan. In fact, you should fear yourself."

_Oh, I do, Oneesan. If only you knew._

Tsuruko continued. "All of us at the God's Cry School knew what you were capable of. That's why we tried to keep your heart pure. Your soul clean. We wanted you to stay balanced at all times. We knew how powerful you could become."

Tsuruko's tears had finally waned for the moment, as had Motoko's.

The two sat down clumsily, facing each other, both almost too drained to do anything else. But Tsuruko went on. "I'm sorry, Motoko. I know I'm a little neurotic at times, but you obviously wanted a friend in me. I should have seen that sooner. We can start patching things up now. I'm willing to try, if you are. You were more than worthy of inheriting the school, and more than capable of defeating even me now."

"I don't _care _about defeating you anymore, Oneesan, don't you get it?." Motoko began to gently cry again.

"I understand that now. Just to hear you say that lets me know that you _have_ finally grown into a woman. But I see your sadness, and it pains me to see my little sister suffering needlessly. Let us rend these inner demons of yours now, my dear little sister. I want to help you help yourself. With love from an older sister. I humbly ask you now, as your sister and as your friend, can we at least try?"

"Only if you promise not to meddle again, Oneesan. I am a Todai student now, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't assist me in tearing up my home. And do not forget yourself when you are around my fri…" Motoko stopped herself at the word 'friend'. "….my _family_ here at Hinata."

"Very well, then. No more physical challenges. Besides…" Tsuruko wiped the fresh blood off her mouth. "…fighting you now as you said would simply be ...well, destructive. Now that you are an impeccable fighter I want to help you find yourself. Not what I want for you. Only what you want for yourself, Motoko-chan. Nothing more. Maybe it's time for me to stop projecting my hopes onto you."

The strain of five months broke at last. She could see it. Oneesan could see and feel her pain. If only she wasn't so damned weird and eccentric in trying to help her, none of this would have happened. Motoko scuttled towards her bleeding sister on the ground, her tears falling like rain. This time her cries came as a release, relief instead of pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she said repeatedly through her sobs, her tears mixing with the blood that had dripped onto Tsuruko's kendo uniform. Tsuruko cried, too. Her little sister had at last grown up, and was heading towards a more difficult life than she would ever have to endure.

But there was hope…and Motoko knew it. Her sister just wanted her to be happy. And so did she. That happiness would be found within, but also without. Motoko felt shamed for lashing out at her sister now that she realized Tsuruko truly understood, but for the moment, it was over now. She simply released her pain, as the concerned residents of the Hinata Inn dormitory watched her and her sister from afar.

The day for all that had witnessed the confrontation had indeed turned unexpectedly somber. With a glass of sake in hand, Keitaro stood dumbfounded, watching what had transpired. He cared for Motoko so much as a friend it made him truly sick to see her like this. Naru watched with profound sadness, her friend beaten inside and an emotional wreck. Kaolla and Sarah looked on with concerned eyes. Kitsune simply frowned, unable to come up with anything witty to make this situation go away. Mutsumi looked almost confused, as was the case. Shinobu simply wiped her eyes watching Motoko sob into her sister's shoulder.

They all had a common bond at that exact moment. They all wished to go and see Motoko and embrace her tightly.

It wasn't until Tsuruko looked up at all of them, faces pressed against the glass, motioning for them to come out, that Naru walked out, her eyes watering. Keitaro followed, and with him, they all followed out, forming a tight huddled circle to embrace Motoko. For Tsuruko knew, that this young woman she held in her arms, her little sister...needed the love of all of these people who had seen her grow into adulthood.

In spite of the somberness, for a single moment, all was content with the emotions of the Hinata dorm residents. Especially Motoko. She didn't know how she'd have ever gotten through life without her friends.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3

_**Wow, so many immediate reviews. Thank you!**_

_**KeitaroMokoto 4 ever Of The Dark Icon Writers: Thank you. Answer to your question, yes and no. :)**_

_**  
Martrex: Thank you very much. Same answer as above on the Kei/Motoko question. **_

_**  
Alamandorious: Thanks a lot, I'll try!**_

_**  
Tart: Thank you, and don't worry. I'm going to put Motoko through hell, but the ending is intended to have a happy resolution for her. I'm like the rest of you, I'm not a huge Kei/Naru fan. But this piece isn't about Naru. However, Naru WILL get what's coming to her, at least emotionally anyway. :P**_

_**Ranko: Thanks, I will!**_

_**To all who replied, thanks a lot. Don't worry, this will NOT be a Kei-Naru piece, but at the same time I don't want it to play out like a typical Kei/Motoko fic. This is about Motoko's journey, her mind, and her life. To achieve my final goal, the timeline of the story is going to take us on a trip all the way PAST the Epilogue of the Manga, because I want my story to stay in line with the Love Hina timeline. This is more of a missing scene than an AU. But don't be concerned, it isn't going to end like you are worrying it will! But I've said too much. wink**_

_**The idea came to me from reading Episode 13 of the Manga. You can really feel a lot of sympathy for Motoko in that volume. I think that volume is what makes a lot of us respect Motoko even more. I thought throwing in another showdown with Tsuruko to start with would be fun, especially since I feel that Tsuruko didn't fully get what she deserved! (and I'm not done with Tsuruko yet, hehe) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well, here we are with Chapter 3, I had to put a few finishing touches on it. There is a bit of 'old school' Motoko in here, and I decided to keep the chapter short, but there will be more to come soon!_**

**Chapter 3 -- The Morning After**

Keitaro awoke with a start. Although it was a cool summer's night, he was sweating from head to toe. He looked over at his clock, as it was the only thing illuminating his room due to the fact that it was still dark outside. The digital clock read 5:32 a.m. The red hue from the display lit the corner of his room softly, bathing the room in the color of blood.

_Blood._

Suddenly, memories of the day before came flooding into his mind.

_Damnit._

He had secretly hoped it had all been just a dream. But it was real. Motoko had finally bested her sister in all ways, but had also shed a part of herself that had to have been hard for her to show. If only he had that kind of strength; the strength to hide his emotions from people. _Then again, _he thought, _better to wear my heart on my sleeve. _Motoko had certainly never done that. Her emotions were pent up to the point of the volatile explosion that took place yesterday.

Keitaro tossed and turned in his bed. To heck with it. He got up, retrieved a glass of water from the fresher, then went back to his room, but stopped just inside the threshold. He turned around, opened his double doors and walked forward to stand outside on the balcony. The cool breeze of morning was comforting.

After some time in quiet thought, he looked back to his room at the blood-red digital clock. It then read 6:15 a.m. The color of the clock was starting to send a chill down his spine. Sure, he'd had nosebleeds before, but this was totally different.

Keitaro had been literally knocked into the sky before. He had been kicked through walls. Noriyasu Seta saw this knack for martial arts in him and had decided to give him some proper training. But never once had he or Seta drawn the other's blood.

Motoko had most definitely drawn Tsuruko's blood. Even Keitaro was afraid of Tsuruko. Her posture, her personality, beauty and talents had dwarfed Motoko's the first time he saw her attack Motoko for lying to Tsuruko about getting married.

But Motoko had been far more frightening than her sister in her current form yesterday. There was no denying it. For her anger to have been strong enough, not only to defeat her sister utterly, but also to draw her own blood as well as pummel her sister's emotions into the ground along with her body…

Things wouldn't be the same at Hinata again. Keitaro was sure of this. He found it flattering that Motoko admitted that she loved him many months ago, but it was then and there – at 6:15 a.m. in the morning – that he realized he had made a critical mistake.

He had dismissed her love at the time as playful; puppy-dog like. Now he could see just how serious she really was. This was going to put severe problems on his and Naru's relationship.

But most of all, he couldn't get the dream that he had just awoken from out of his head. It was more disturbing to him than the ones he had of Kanako back when she was causing him trouble.

The dream in which Motoko had kissed him while he was passed out…it was the day Tsuruko sent her away to be a monk and live her life in shame, and Keitaro had chased her, only to be knocked out by her after a duel she had with him...he had woken up on her lap and they had studied for awhile afterwards just before Tsuruko showed up and confronted her, but he couldn't help but wonder...

During the dream when he had woken up on her lap, she had kissed him just before Keitaro had awoken…but was it just a dream? He hoped to hell that it was.

Urashima walked down the hallway aimlessly, lost in thought for the first time since he had awoken. He decided to head for the local Hinata waterfall, to cleanse and purify himself of these thoughts before they got the better of him.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Motoko awoke with a start. She reached over and looked at her digital watch. It read 6:20 a.m. Her head throbbed mercilessly. Ohhhhh, what had she done last night? Normally she would have had some fresh vinegar or spring water and headed to bed.

She was going to murder Kitsune for talking her into this. Hangovers felt like hell. Oh well, she would rather have thought about that than……..NO!

_No no no no NO, let yesterday be just a dream! Please!_

Quickly, she got up and robed herself, and stepped out of bed. Careful to avoid tripping over Su, she left her room and stealthily ran three rooms down. The 2nd floor guest room was where her silent footfalls stopped.

She gently slid the doors open. The sight inside the guest room caused her hand to immediately and involuntarily cup itself over her mouth to stifle a cry of anguish. Her knees felt weak. Her eyes went wide and her breathing became irregular. She entered the room clumsily.

Before her on the floor lay her horror, her affirmation that yesterday had not been a dream.

"Oneesan." She whispered sadly.

Tsuruko lay sleeping softly, her breathing ragged from a rattled rib cage. Her face was bandaged over her left eye, which was visibly black and blue under the bandage. Her lower lip had scabbed over but was scarred beyond belief and swollen. Mutsumi and Naru had done a great job patching her up, but the damage was still done. Her beautiful sister. She had done this to her.

Fortunately, Motoko remembered that her sister had consumed a rather tremendous portion of sake last night. She and Motoko both had had their share, to forget their woes of the earlier day's events. Tsuruko definitely couldn't hold her alcohol as well as Motoko. Here she was, passed out cold. Had it not been for the injuries on her body, Motoko would have found the situation comical, and even maybe laughed at it all a little bit.

Motoko tucked her sister in and caressed her face with the same kindness Tsuruko had shown her in the end yesterday. In as much as she could scream at her for failing to say something as simple as the three words she longed to hear from her only surviving family member, Motoko realized in her self-afflicted shame that she too had failed to ever say it to Tsuruko as well.

But boy, did she say it the night before. For everyone to hear, no doubt. Some of the details were still hazy. Good God, what DID she do last night that she couldn't remember? That scared her even more. She supposed that she would have to deal with it when the time came. The most tell-tale sign would be Kitsune snickering at her later today, possibly at lunch.

But here, now, in the early morning hours, she found her inner strength just for a moment as she removed her hand from her sister's face, and said it, clean and sober and pure of heart.

"Motoko loves you, Oneesan." Her voice was barely a whisper, as she did not wish to wake Tsuruko. At least one of them should be able to say they had had a good night's sleep.

She stood up and walked down the hallway, then decided to head outside, to the garden (which was now trashed…God, it was going to take weeks and a lot of Keitaro's inheritance money to fix the problems).

Motoko would not return to her duties at the dojo until she helped fix the destruction she and her sister had caused. Many times she had stood by, fuming, watching Keitaro fix a window that she herself had knocked him through. But not this time. This time, she was going to be strong.

Oh, damnit, why did she have to think of him?

She quelled her thoughts as quickly as possible. Walking along the courtyard in her robe, she noticed the faintest sign of the sunrise in the distance. She was about to sit down to meditate when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. No one should have been up this early. Standing up quickly though her joints ached from yesterday, she drew her sword.

"Who's there?" She asked to the darkness.

Her senses found the source of the sound, and she rushed towards it. An interloper! Quick as a flash, the person ran from her. But Motoko was faster. Calling upon her inner center of being, she jumped over the intruder and landed in front of the shadow, sword drawn in a duelist's stance.

"Identify yourself, or suffer the consequences!"

The person tried to run, but it was too late. Motoko sheathed her sword and lunged quickly, pummeling the person to the ground with her weight. Whoever it was … was muscular, but Motoko got the person in a leg-lock and pinned the person's wrists down with her fists before any further attempt to escape or attack her could occur.

It was when the person screamed in pain that she realized who it was.

"Stop! Aaggggghhh! You're hurting me!" Keitaro was screaming, his face just inches from hers.

At that exact moment, several lights came on from the apartments upstairs following Keitaro's scream, followed by the night lights of the courtyard.

_Oh NO, _she thought.

**_Stay Tuned For Chapter 4! Note: Chapter 1, part 2 will now just become Chapter 2, to avoid any confusion._**

**_To Magefire: Thank you for your wonderful, detailed review. Apologies for not writing to you with the other reviews, I pushed the changes through just as I got yours. I'm so glad you see things the way I do when it comes to how deep a person Motoko became by the end of the manga. Even if you've never read the manga (this is for anyone else), you can start to see signs of her growing and maturing as a person in the latter Episodes of the series, especially the unreleased Episode 25, and Part 2 of the OVA Love Hina Again._**

**_Oneesan is the word used anytime Motoko addresses Tsuruko in the versions of the manga that I own. Perhaps there were different translations produced? And thank you for pointing out the bit about Shippu, I am waiting for that change to go through._**

**_My writing style is just that. It's a collection of habits I've developed from being a writer and Reviewer over on TF.N, they have a specific set of rules you have to follow when writing. I've been writing fiction for their archives for so long, that old habits tend to die hard. But I do see your points.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – A Forbidden Kiss and The Decision**

Without warning, Keitaro felt Motoko's lips on his.

The dream had become reality.

_Shit!_

Her soft lips had such a sweet taste, and her kiss felt as a polar opposite to her external personality. Keitaro became paralyzed under her kiss, yet felt himself becoming aroused with her legs wrapped around his own. He didn't want it to stop, but he didn't know how to continue. He could feel every bit of Motoko's passion for him, which he finally began to suspect this morning. This was no ordinary kiss. The lovely young swordmaster from Kyoto really did love him. But this sudden display of emotion terrified him. He knew he couldn't run. He couldn't kiss her back, either. But for a moment, a small, frozen moment in time, there was Motoko, plainly and very truly expressing her love for him.

A memory flashed into his mind aboard the _Amallan Kaollan, _the mammoth zeppelin flagship of Su's homeland, the Kingdom of Molmol. Motoko had confronted him, and had tried to deliberately steal him from Naru. They fought. Motoko had failed on both counts.

He remembered her words…

_"And I don't care! I also told you…"_

Her kiss in the present seemed to linger forever.

_  
"…that I love you! I'm not like other girls! I can't just walk away and find someone else! It's not FAIR!"_

He remembered her crying.

At last the kiss broke, his memories became a haze, and he returned from his sleepy daze to find a pair of green-brown eyes staring down at him. The beautiful eyes pleaded, with hunger, for some kind of response.

The irony of all of this was…Keitaro had chosen to come back to the dorm and just go back to bed instead of go to the waterfall to purge himself of these impure thoughts as Motoko had _taught _him to do.

At last Keitaro found his voice. "Um, Motoko, I…uh…" His voice sounded absolutely petrified. Her eyes glazed over with what looked like shame.

Keitaro actually _had _something to say, but his heart leapt to 180 beats per minute when he noticed at last…

…the courtyard lights were on. And the sound of footsteps approaching rapidly were in his ears, despite the additional ringing in his head and the lingering daze. _Why am I dazed? _What was this he felt from her kiss? What did she do to him? It was after all, just a kiss…wasn't it?

And then there _she_ was, eyes aflame, a red burning aura surrounding her body, standing over him with one fist balled up in one flat hand.

"NARU! I…"

"Just what do you think you're DOING, buster?"

Her fist reared back. This would be the first time Naru had sent him rocketing into the sky since it was all resolved months ago.

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

Motoko watched in horror as Naru reared up. She was going to send Keitaro to the moon this time.

_  
Wait a minute? Why should I let her do this to him? **I** did this._

Having gotten up moments ago, Motoko shut her eyes and focused, standing between Naru and Keitaro. She did NOT wish to hurt Naru, but this was not Keitaro's fault.

"Naru, don't…"

Naru did not listen, so Motoko had no choice. Keitaro would not suffer again for her actions, no matter how pathetic she thought he was at times. With the punch cocked, Naru's arm slid forward. Motoko could feel it cut the wind, and time slowed down.

As the punch gained its speed and velocity to connect with and knock Keitaro out of the atmosphere, Motoko's hand shot out, palm flat and turned down.

Her palm caught Naru's punch by the wrist at full velocity, and simply carried with it, but at the same time knocked Naru's arm to one side. Naru missed Keitaro only marginally, by literal millimeters. Whipped by the wind in Naru's missed punch, Keitaro's glasses simply fell harmlessly to his nose.

Naru stumbled forward, eyes agape in shock. Motoko's deflection had caused the energy behind her missed punch to haul her forward a few feet. Instead, she landed, red-faced, in Keitaro's arms, who had caught her to prevent her from falling.

Ignoring the fact that Keitaro was even touching her, much less propping her up to help her get her balance back, Naru looked at Motoko, her eyes trembling.

"M-Motoko…what the…just …um…what the…"

Motoko sighed. _Not her too. Am I going to have to fight with everyone in this house?_

Naru must have seen the sigh, because she snapped out of her shock and raised her voice. But her tone was more deadly than shouting. "Just _what _in the hell do you think you were doing, Motoko?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Motoko replied, very non-chalalantly.

"You were...kis-…what _were_ you DOING, Motoko?" Naru asked again, her anger breaking into a sad voice.

"I stopped you from hitting him. He should not be punished by you for my own actions."

"Your 'actions' are what I'm talking about, Motoko!" Naru's scream pierced the morning air. The sun was beginning to rise now. "You KNOW how I feel about Keitaro! How could you DO this to me? To us?" Tears began to fill her eyes. Apparently, the punch was the least of Naru's worries…at least she had gotten to the point now.

Motoko's face turned down in an awkward frown, her face reddening. Yep, she'd finally done it. Exacty as Oneesan had said she would do. She had let her feelings get the better of her. And now, feeling lonelier than ever, she had done the unthinkable. She had betrayed a friend. _'Dirty old ronin', indeed._

By then, Sarah, Su, Kitsune and Kanako had come out. All of them had confused and sad looks on their faces…except for Kanako, who was wearing the most fiendish grin on her face Motoko had ever seen. _Bitch, _Motoko thought.

"I…I'm sorry, Naru. I don't expect you to forgive me. I will do the only thing I can to fix this problem."

There was no more avoiding this. Motoko looked up into the morning air, up at the Hinata Apartments. The sunrise reflected a symbolism of new beginnings. Yes, it was time. She caught a glimpse of her sister, who had awoken and was staring down at her, neither smiling nor frowning, looking down at her little sister with pride in her eyes.

"Urashima…I'm sorry. I guess maybe I don't even deserve your friendship."

"Motoko…" Keitaro said softly, attempting reassurance. His thought was snuffed out by Naru throwing him a sideways glance of contempt, who proceeded to grab him by the ear and drag him inside.

Motoko called after her. "Learn to trust him, Naru. And believe in his love." Naru stopped at these words, her eyes wide again as she turned to face Motoko.

"Motoko...what do you mean by that?" Naru asked, with sudden worry in her voice.

"You will have to figure that out for yourself." Motoko looked back up at Oneesan. Yes, the time had indeed come.

One single tear ran down her face and she looked back down again to all of them, to face them, bravely. "My friends, the time has come for me to go. I'm nothing but a burden here. I am holding back both myself, and you."

"But Motoko!" Naru started, completely forgetting her grip on Keitaro's ear.

"Motoko, don't!" Keitaro added, walking back towards her.

"I must, Urashima. If I am ever to become more than I am, I have to get away from you for awhile. This is for the best. I am being completely forthcoming with you about my feelings. Please do not try and find me."

"But MOTOKO!" Kitsune cried, rushing for her, but it was too late.

Oneesan had executed a perfect dive from the balcony. She landed gracefully alongside her little sister, her arm around her. A positively mischievous smile was on her face.

"A little help, dear sister?" Tsuruko said. Motoko nodded. "To all of you, I suggest you respect Motoko's wishes."

Motoko's look softened. "Everyone, I'm not running away. I will return when it's time for me to. I do not how long that will be, but you have my promise that I will come back."

And with that, Tsuruko waved her chipped katana in a perfect circular motion in front of them both. A smokescreen was created that had everyone immediately coughing and covering their eyes.

And when it had cleared, Motoko Aoyama, Successor to the Divinity School of Swordsmanship, Heir Inheritor of the God's Cry School and Master Swordswoman, and dear friend to all the Hinata residents, had vanished like a dream, her sister with her.

"She….she's gone!" Kitsune was completely amazed, standing there in her morning bathrobe.

"No…Motoko…" Naru said, her hand reached out in a very futile gesture.

Shinobu had just come out to join the party. "Wh-…where did Motoko go? I noticed her sister wasn't in the guest room. What happened?"

"Something _awful._" A voice pierced the air with a sudden an inexplicable confidence, and anyone that lived in the Hinata knew precisely who that voice belonged to.

It was Keitaro, and he was very pissed off. It was very rare for him to be. The angriest they had ever seen him before now was the day he had pulled the car over on Kanako demanding his engagement ring to Naru back from her. He was almost…dreamy to most of the girls when was like this, yet someone to definitely be respected.

"So…Keitaro," Naru started, then she let loose on him. "WHAT exactly do you think you were doing, you perv-"

Naru found a hand in her face. It was his. His face looked back at hers with sincere disappointment and anger as he raised his hand indicating he didn't want to hear anything she had to say right now.

"I saw what I saw this weekend, and it made me realize a few things, everyone. Motoko doesn't know who she is. And I'm part the reason she acted the way she did, Naru. We've lost a good friend today. I can only hope she returns. She didn't deserve to be made to be felt she had to leave. She's a friend to ALL of us. I'm sorry she kissed me. You know I love you, Naru. But now isn't the time for any of this."

Naru stepped back with a shock. "But…what did _I _do to deser-….HEY!"

Keitaro was already walking away, head down and shoulders slumped. "Naru…" he said as he walked away, "…you had me from hello 17 years ago, you know that. Let's not think about ourselves right now, okay? Let's think about Motoko's feelings. I'm going to meditate and go back to bed. Please leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Kanako tried to follow after him, but found herself being grabbed by the collar by Kitsune. Naru just stood there, dumbfounded that he had raised his hand to her. When had he grown up so much all of a sudden? And what did Motoko do to make him so touchy about this? But why did Motoko have to leave? They always worked things out, even when they got this ugly. Was this part of what growing up meant? Naru's head was filled with so many unanswered questions that it hurt.

And yet another setback, the Hinata Inn's residents looked on with worried eyes as Motoko departed, and Keitaro, their Landlord, was obviously beginning to slip into confusion and depression.

Shinobu went about her usual routine of making breakfast for everyone. She reserved a place for Motoko out of habit, and of course, Keitaro. When neither of them showed up for breakfast, the realization hit her that Motoko was truly gone. She put her hands immediately to her face and cried. Kitsune stood up and comforted her, and invited her to sit down with everyone else before it got cold. Naru didn't eat much. Su ate less than she normally did. Kitsune spent most of her time telling Shinobu everything would be all right.

§ § § § § § § § § § § §

_  
One week later…._

The morning mist had been thicker than expected. But she had arrived at last, with Tsuruko by her side, being a friend to her for the first time in her life. She finished ascending the steps up the long hill to her first destination. Her first destination was to see a certain someone…someone whom she had never before openly admitted was a strong influence on her. Someone who Tsuruko knew nothing about until Motoko had told her. After hearing the incredible story, Tsuruko recommended they both go and see this person.

Overall, the first stage of her journey away from the Hinata felt good. Very good.

There, sitting at the doorstop of his house high in the hills, he sat, in meditation, looking like he had known of their approach. Not being dressed in his usual labcoat was rather odd for him. Instead, he sat cross-legged in a more traditional set of black robes. He nevertheless offered that smile; the one Keitaro had inherited from him.

And there, in the middle of his serene appearance, was a cigarette dangling from his mouth. It was comical, yet fitting, that despite his extraordinary skills, he would choose to accept that even he was only human. This was something Motoko had not been taught by Oneesan.

Motoko and Tsuruko approached slowly once they saw Noriyasu Seta. They both bowed to him.

"Well, Motoko, to what do I owe this honor? And who is the lovely lady accompanying you?" The smile remained on his face. But he knew what Tsuruko was about to do. _Bad idea, Oneesan… _Motoko almost laughed to herself. But that was okay. Let her find out for herself if Motoko's story was true. _This should be an interesting match._

Tsuruko said, "Noriyasu Seta, I am Tsuruko, sister of Motoko, Master Swordswoman and one of the Heirs of the God's Cry School. I challenge you to battle."

Seta grinned. "Introduced yourself like a true warrior. You must be Motoko's sister. Very well, then. Come around back here, there's a clearing I keep just for this kind of thing. Keeps the house from being torn down. My wife Haruka is inside. I prefer not to disturb her, heh."

As soon as they had reached the clearing, Tsuruko wasted no time. She and Seta bowed without another word, then lunged straight for each other in mid-air, and a giant crash of white light filled the sky, their bodies silhouetted against the immense power released…

_ This is going to be good, actually…_Motoko thought, very amused.

**_TO BE CONTINUED (AND YES THE DUEL WILL BE CONTINUED)_**

**_  
Magefire: Glad you're still reading and thank you again for your detailed commentaries. I have corrected some of the things you were gracious enough to point out. Back at TF.N ( we have what are called beta-readers who review our work prior to acceptance. I actually prefer the people who send fresh ideas back to me, the ones who send tons of red-marked copies back to me. In fact, I downright expect it. :P_**

**_Motoko's journey has just begun. But, Keitaro isn't through with her yet._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for this chapter's shortness, folks. RL is tough for me right now, but I have no intention of abandoning this fic since it's been so well-received so far (more than I ever expected, I'll put it that way :P ). All remaining current reviews will be commented on soon, I promise. I just wanted to get the chapter out there for now!  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5 -- The New Journey's Beginning **

"I'm impressed, Motoko!" Seta congratulated. "Your sister fights with the veracity worthy of the God's Cry School!"

The stalemate had gone on for at least 15 minutes, but it seemed more like an hour. After their first collision, Seta and Tsuruko had held firm in their positions but not budged an inch. White fire blazed all around the collision point in the sky, the ki energy spilling out of control from the two combatants, burning everywhere.

Finally, they had agreed to break and come back at each other again, no 'ultimate' techniques utilized next time.

Seta and Tsuruko had made a blur of themselves at first. Tsuruko's katana had repeatedly tried to find its mark, with Seta offering the perfect counter to every precise strike.

The two broke apart again, still weighing each other up. Oneesan had then struck her sword to the ground with massive power, causing a great earthquake. Motoko could already see that attempt had been futile, as Seta had leapt into the air to avoid the bone-rattling damage of the small but powerful ground shudder. He rushed down at her from the air, ready to throw his entire weight and velocity behind the next punch.

Tsuruko had been sharp, though. Casting an immediate aerial counter, she had slowed his pace. Seeing this, Seta had regrouped and stole himself away for another attack. Tsuruko again countered. Neither seemed to be able to gain a definitive advantage.

This went on until now, when the two stopped about 30 feet apart, to catch their wind and refocus. Seta had then given his compliment to Motoko regarding her sister.

Smiling, Motoko felt someone standing behind her. She looked back to the back porch of Seta's house to find his wife, Haruka, standing on it, with a look on her face in the early morning mist that read: "What in the _hell?_"

She offered Haruka a nod, and Haruka waved back, sleepy and confused. No doubt the noise of the morning's events had rudely awakened her. Chuckling, she turned back to the two combatants.

Seta was extremely focused on something. Motoko knew what it meant, having trained for a time under him so long ago. The look meant he had found a path. One possible path.

It was then that Seta rushed Tsuruko, head-on. Naturally, Tsuruko reared up and readied herself. _Surely he isn't going to just collide with her head-on while on the ground like this? _Motoko thought.

Tsuruko's blade came twirling forward and up in a graceful arc, meaning to strike the Jeet Kun Do Master in two. It was at the moment the blade would have made contact that Seta feigned and jumped. Everything seemed to slow down to Motoko.

Seta executed a perfect backflip over Tsuruko as her blade missed. She tried to recuperate her tactics, but it was too late. Motoko grinned to herself, because now, she could clearly see what was coming. After performing a perfect, ice skater like twist, Seta landed in a standing position behind Tsuruko, who had turned to face him, but who had not turned in time to draw another attack. Tsuruko stopped in defeat. Seta's hand, balled into a tiger's claw, stood at the killing distance, a mere inch from her throat.

Seta had taken an incredible risk himself, and not escaped unscathed. There was a bloody trail leading down his forehead. He had been nicked by the tip of Tsuruko's blade. Seta looked like he had everytime he stepped out of his van.

Not moving, but speaking in the most polite voice as possible, Seta said, "Do you yield, m'lady?"

Tsuruko looked shocked, but her shock quickly turned into that of someone highly impressed.

She nodded and lowered her sword. "I yield, kind sir."

Blushing as they stood up, they both resounded the sentiment together, rather unexpectedly.

"You fought with honor," they both said, bowing.

Seta invited them inside for some tea and breakfast. Motoko accepted and asked for a moment alone with Tsuruko.

Her older sister approached her, and regarded her with a wise look.

"You did well, Motoko-chan. I always knew there would be someone out there better than me – well, besides you, of course – but Mr. Seta is certainly not the kind of opponent I expected. Even the lessons I taught you in life still reverberate throughout my own life, and I learned something new about myself today."

"What is that, Oneesan?" Motoko said curiously.

"To never underestimate even the most ordinary-looking opponent, of course!" Tsuruko laughed.

"I, too, underestimated him once, dear sister." Motoko had to acknowledge this fact to give her sister confidence in spite of her defeat. "It was a lesson in pride and reverence. Yet, Seta-san wishes for none of these things. He demands respect from no one, yet because he doesn't demand it, his presence commands it."

"Indeed, Motoko." Tsuruko said. "And you say this man is merely an archeologist?"

Motoko chuckled. "That, and a lot more, Oneesan."

* * *

Keitaro Urashima looked at the departing Hinata Inn as the train pulled away from the station. He couldn't stand it anymore. Whatever force was driving him away from the Hinata could now no longer be ignored. 

Getting past Naru to go alone had been the hard part. Giving her the position of a stand-in manager had finally sated her and given her something to do. It was her that had actually come to him about what had him so down all week.

Finally, he had conceded that it wasn't right for Motoko to feel like she was no longer welcome at the Hinata Sou. She had agreed that her problems were bad, but what could they do about it?

"_I need to go after her, Naru."_

"_Well, I could try…"_

"_NO. I mean, I think as the manager of this building that it's my job to do it."_

Having overheard the comments, Kitsune had stepped into the room.

_"You know, Naru, Motoko isn't likely to listen to you after that fit you threw. Let's just trust Keitaro to do this, okay?" _Kitsune remarked.

_"You can manage the girls while I'm gone, Naru. As my fiancée, you also have some managerial entitlements in my absence under Granny's contract," _Keitaro had said.

_"That's right!" _Kitsune had exclaimed. _"You can keep the girls in line, especially Kanako. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you went away. Do you want her trying to manage this dorm again?"_

Naru had gritted her teeth. _"Over my **dead body**, Kitsune. All right, Keitaro. Bring her back. Please."_

And that was settled. Hopefully, Naru would keep herself and the girls busy. But if he knew them, the girls would all likely worry about him. But he couldn't stop worrying about Motoko, no matter how hard he had tried. It was just too much to bear. He had to do something.

Where to start certainly hadn't crossed his mind yet. Kyoto was one possibility. But where else would she go? Maybe try and get an apartment near Tokyo-U? Keitaro was already shuddering at what Motoko was going to do to him if and when he caught up with her. He had certainly chased her enough times to know that she didn't tolerate being chased as much as Naru did. She fought back, viciously if necessary. And with her sister being with her, it was definitely double jeopardy.

Keitaro settled himself into his seat and looked at the trail ahead blazing past him as the train picked up speed. He felt this might be another adventure ahead, but why did he always dread it at the beginning?

_Maybe it's getting started that I always dread, because deep down we all fear the unknown._

Trying not to think about it, Keitaro shut his eyes and pushed his seat back.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for being out of it so long, but I have not abandoned this story. I just needed to take a brief hiatus. **_

_**And here is the next chapter. It is separated into two parts. It jumps backward and forward in time.**_

_** ADDENDUM, Saturday, January 7, 2006, for those who get notification of this chapter addition but have already read it -- Fixed this chapter, made small additions, corrected one grammatical error, and made some changes that will hopefully help the flow and pacing. IOW, after re-reading this a few weeks after posting it, I just decided, "Bleck...needs work." **_

_**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§ **__**§§§§§§  
**_

She was on the run again.

_Damn him!_

Motoko Aoyama was running, at breakneck speed, to catch the next train to the one place she knew he likely wouldn't follow -- Hokkaido.

She would have jumped the turnstile if there hadn't been a security officer there. Boarding the train, she found a seat in the last car, in the corner, and sat down, catching her breath, albeit still very wound up and brooding.

_DAMN him! _She thought again. _How in the hell did he find us anyway?_

Oneesan and Haruka-san had done admirably distracting him and holding him off. But she was sure that he had seen her leave the premises. His senses were too sharp, especially when it came to his friends. And she had just begun to relax when he showed up. Seta and Haruka were wonderful company…

**4 Hours Ago:**

The day after Tsuruko's and Seta's duel, the two were locked in conversation. Motoko and Tsuruko had been offered a stay in the guest house overnight, which they accepted so that Tsuruko could rest.

"So you both trained in Kyoto all that time?" Seta asked, seemingly fascinated. He and Oneesan sat in the kitchenette of Seta's home just outside of Osaka, while Haruka prepared a late breakfast for her guests.

"Yes…please understand, Seta-san…my sister and I both do not wish for the location nor the existence of our school to be revealed. There are those out there...those that are corrupt of heart...who seek to learn the ancient secrets of our arts. To wield the power we possess with evil hands would mean the end of us," said Tsuruko, smiling.

"Of course," replied Seta. "I would never have known about it if I hadn't located the ancient tablets of the God's Cry School back in my early college days…and as far as I was concerned, the school was simply out of existence, and its teachings just a part of the ages now."

Motoko remembered those tablets, and the day they were given to the God's Cry school by Tokyo-U. They had been turned over to an elderly department professor by an anonymous source. This elderly professor happened to be one of the few people who knew their secret. Motoko had no idea that the anonymous source would have been a young naive Noriyasu Seta, of all people. Now it made sense...all of it...especially how he had been able to recognize her fighting style the moment he saw it. What a small world she lived in.

"You are a remarkable person, Seta," Tsuruko complimented. "and an accomplished warrior."

"Well, I don't know about that," he chuckled.

"It's true, Seta-san," Motoko added. She had been standing at the window looking outside while they were talking. Her first of many duels with him had taught her many things, about her opponent, as well as about herself.

"In my years hunting archeological relics and finds, I've had some amazing adventures, ladies…but I assure you my fighting techniques came about out of necessity to protect myself. And Sara. You wouldn't believe the number of times I've been chased by people."

Motoko smiled at the mention of Sara's name, and remembered his words when she learned the exorcism technique of the Evil Splitting Spirit Sword...this technique had saved the life of her friend, Kikuko, when she had become possessed by an evil spirit.

Seta's words of encouragement to her at the time had been: "…_and when you fight for someone you love, your _true _strength will be revealed."_

Haruka seemed to frown in the kitchen at Seta's last words regarding being chased. But as if reading her mind, Seta's voice again cut into the present. "But I'm glad that's all over with now. I turned over excavation of the Todai Ruins to Lamba Lu so we could settle back down in Japan…and gave Keitaro a recommendation for the team as well."

Motoko's heart jumped at the mention of his name. Oneesan must've seen the strain on her face, because she immediately changed the subject.

"Well, I give you my word and bond of trust, Seta-san, that you will not reveal the identity of the Divinity School of Swordsmanship. Our school realized in order to survive that we must hide in plain sight."

"You got it," Seta said, simply.

_He and Haruka are so happy together, _Motoko thought, her mind elsewhere. _Could I be this happy one day?_

Haruka came into the kitchenette with some clam flavored miso, and Motoko joined them at the table. Before starting, Motoko nodded at Haruka, then at Seta. "I can't tell you how thankful I am for what you both have done for us, both now and in the past."

"So Motoko," Haruka asked as she sat down… "I don't mean to be so informal, especially in front of your sister, but…why did you leave the Hinata Apartments? You had been content there for so long...did something happen?"

_Straight to the point…Haruka is just concerned as she's always been for all of us, so don't get angry with her, _she thought to herself.

Motoko continued eating as if the question did not phase her. "Well…I feel I need some time abroad to do some rediscovering of who I am, now that the date of my inheriting the new school is coming close."

Haruka seemed satisfied with that answer. Seta just beamed at Motoko. "You're an incredible student. You'll find your own answers in due course, just be fair to yourself and give things time. You were such an amazing prodigy for your age when I first met you."

"You two fought when she was younger?" Tsuruko piped up, a sudden impressed tone in her voice.

"Oh yes," Seta answered enthusiastically, "she was quite erm…aggressive on our first encounter. And she is to date the toughest opponent I have ever dueled with. I admired her courage then, and I still do now."

Motoko's face had turned rose red. She couldn't blame Naru or Kitsune for having childhood crushes on Seta...he sure knew how to find someone's weak spot and dish out the compliments.

"Well, well, Motoko-chan…I must once again compliment you," Tsuruko said. "and apologize…you are definitely not in possession of any cowardice…"

"She picked the fight, in other words?" Haruka asked, now done with her breakfast and lighting a cigarette with a smirk on her face.

The entire table burst out in laughter.

"What's going on in he—HEY Motoko!" A surprised voice came from the other room.

"My my, look whose finally woken up after staying up all night watching TV!" Seta said.

Sara MacDougal, 12, walked into the room.

"Wow, you've grown!" Motoko said. "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm okay," Sara said. "I was just practicing some of the ninja stealth that Daddy's been teaching me."

"Stealth, eh?" Tsuruko chuckled. "Would you excuse me?" She stood up, waved her hand and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Sara said. With that question, a pair of feminine hands went over her eyes, softly covering them.

"Guess who!" Said Tsuruko's voice behind her.

"Aw darn it!" Sara yelped.

Seta chuckled. "Don't take it so badly, Sara," he said, "it just shows how far you have to go. There are many techniques you still need to learn to figure out where an opponent goes when they vanish."

Tsuruko patted Sara on the shoulder and went to sit back down. Motoko was amazed and smiled at Tsuruko..she had no idea her sister was so good with kids. Come to think of it, there were so many wonderful things she could learn about her sister now that things were patched up. This gave her a feeling of warmth inside.

"So what exactly were you practicing on this morning, Sara?" Haruka asked.

"Actually, that's why I came here…Daddy…"

"Yes, what is it?" Seta said.

"Well, um…I have a question…I've run into a problem…and although I should have just jumped out of the shadows and drop-kicked him, I remembered our little talk about being rude to guests." Sara shuffled her feet, looking like she wished to please her father, but still somewhat annoyed.

"Huh?" Seta was perplexed. "'Drop kick'? 'Him'? Sara, we only have two guests here, and they're right in front of you."

"Nope!" Sara said emphatically, turning on her heels with her hands behind her back, looking playfully mischievous as ever. "We've got more!"

Motoko's attention was at full awareness at this point. She stood up. She didn't say anything to Sara, for fear of being rude. She simple waited in growing horror for Sara to let the present company off the hook.

"Then what do you mean?" Seta asked, then grinned. "Come on, tell us already."

"Well, the dork's outside, roaming around. I think he's looking for someone, because he's been out there for an hour and hasn't knocked."

Motoko, Tsuruko and Haruka all exchanged looks at that exact moment.

Knowing Seta wouldn't have a clue and Sara wouldn't care, Motoko looked a Haruka immediately, her eyes beginning to glaze over with tears.

"Haruka…_please…_" Motoko said. The strength in Motoko's legs seemed to have gone out of her for a moment. Her sister came to her side, propping her up.

Her words became rapid, and broken. "…promise….I'll explain…later…just …please, Haruka….get me out of here…don't tell him…"

Completely ignoring the three of them, Seta had gotten up and was standing at the front window at this point. Without any rational thought, he piped up happily, "WELL HEY EVERYONE! Keitaro decided to pay us a visi—"

Immediately Haruka was in the living room in a flash, Sara on her heels, Motoko behind her, overturning furniture to get to him, tackling him to the floor.

Haruka's first order of business was to smack one hand over his mouth. "Mmmmmm……MMMMMF?" Seta could only say after they were done nailing him down.

"Motoko…" Haruka said, quickly. "I want you and Tsuruko to go and get your things from the guest house..."

A grin spread across her face.

"Sara's going to create a diversion for us."

"I AM?" Sara asked, a look of absolute Evangelion-like red-evil in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Same chapter as the last page. We are still in the past, 4 hours before. _**

They finally let go of Seta, but Haruka gave him the dirtiest _one-more-word-and-you're-gonna-pay_ look.

"Sara, you wanted to drop-kick him right? Go for it, but don't kill him," Haruka said to her step-daughter.

"Awww, why not? Daddy's been teaching me so many new techniques!"

"NO killing moves. I have a feeling you'll have fun with it anyway. Sneak out there, and then ambush him -- I want him distracted for at least ten minutes. Seta, you just stay here...and shut up. Now go!" Haruka looked absolutely frantic.

With that, Sara bounded off happily to kick her target's ass.

Haruka turned to Motoko and Tsuruko. "You two, come with me to the back door. Wait for my signal and get to the guest house."

The three of them reached the back patio. Motoko managed to hug Haruka quickly, something she had never done before. Haruka hugged her back and whispered into her ear: "I didn't know things had become this hard for you…just keep away from him until you figure things out for yourself, okay? No matter what you do, PROMISE me you will."

"I will...I promise...," Motoko said, starting to cry into Haruka's shoulder...

"Nonsense, Motoko. I KNOW you will, and…" Still embracing Motoko, Haruka glanced over her shoulder at Tsuruko "…your sister knows it too. You keep an eye on her for me?"

"Both eyes," Tsuruko said, grinning knowingly.

"Ok, Motoko" Haruka said, pushing her gently out of the embrace. "I want you and your sister to create a smokescreen when I give you the signal, get in and out of the guest house as fast as you can. Take the exit around back and leave through the back of the property."

"Why all this protection?" Tsuruko asked. "Urashima isn't that much an accomplished fighter, in fact, I hear he's quite a novice—"

"This isn't about his fighting," Haruka said, interrupting her. "Trust me…I KNOW my cousin…he will chase Motoko to the ends of the earth to find out why she's run away…he's THAT stubborn. Just trust me, okay?"

Everything after that was a blur. Motoko remembered dashing out to the guest house, under the cover of one of her sister's awesome smokescreens, hearing something that faintly sounded like well-landed punches and kicks, and a "BWARG!", followed by "Aw come on, you can fight better than that, you LOSER!"

She and Tsuruko sloppily got their personal effects together, when Sara screamed on cue (as they had planned for this contingency): "HEY! GET BACK HERE! DON'T GO INTO THE GUEST HOUSE! THERE'S A UM…A SCARY MONSTER IN THERE!"

"Come on!" Motoko said, starting for the back door. It was in this moment, that Oneesan stood her ground near the front door, a firm look on her face at her younger sibling.

Motoko looked at her sister in shock. "No!" She whispered to Tsuruko. "No, I won't leave you behind! I can't make it without you!"

But Tsuruko smiled calmly at her. "Dear Motoko-chan…I will catch up to you. I found you in Hinata Springs; I can find my baby sister anywhere."

Motoko remembered someone beating on the door, to which followed a muffled voice saying: "Motoko! Come on, I hear you in there!"

Tsuruko backed away from her and went to the door. "Go on now, you must depart through the back door as Haruka instructed. I'll……well, I'll just make Sara's warning to him come true, won't I?" She smiled devilishly.

Motoko paused for one fleeting moment. "Oneesan…don't….don't hurt him."

"You have my word, Motoko-chan. I love you."

"I - …….I love you too, Oneesan." Motoko could stand this no longer. She ran out of the door, and out of her sister's life - again.

She barely noticed the giant turtle like apparition behind her that greeted Urashima at the door when he opened it, as well as his scream. She barely noticed the fireball that followed, the God's Cry School Ultimate Strike, knocking Keitaro into orbit. What she did notice was her tears as she ran. Why? Why was life crapping all over her now? She had only begun to make peace with Tsuruko, and enjoy her company, and catch up on so many things with her, and get to know her as a sister, and not some guardian or opponent, only to be separated from her again. This just wasn't FAIR, damnit!

And it was all Urashima's fault.

_Damn him._

**Present Time**

The train began to speed away from the station. Motoko looked into the distance, seeing the smoke from her fireball that her sister had left in her wake. Urashima would be all right, he always was.

Come to think of it, to hell with him. This time it WAS his fault, and if they should meet again anytime soon, she would show him no quarter.

So many things were on her mind at this point. The loss of her sister from her life again. The devotion she noticed in Haruka when it came to Seta. It was so ironic, she once looked up to Haruka's independence, and now...she looked up to her in marriage and happiness.

There had to be a place where she could be safely away from Urashima.

She knew there was. But how in the hell was she going to get there with no money?

Unless…


End file.
